


Fictober 2018 - #17 - I’ll tell you, but you’re not going to like it.

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Gen, Other, You Decide, is this the unaltered endgame timeline?, or the post-endgame timeline?, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Three friends react to a bit of ship’s gossip.





	Fictober 2018 - #17 - I’ll tell you, but you’re not going to like it.

Harry rocked little Miral as he walked around Tom and B’Elanna’s quarters.

“I found out who Chakotay is dating.”

“Who?” asked Tom looking up from his attempt to put together the baby swing the Delaney sisters had given them.

Harry glanced at B’Elanna, not eager to be on receiving end of the new mother’s wrath at this news, “I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it. It’s Seven.”

“Seven?! Are you kidding me?” B’Elanna started to shout, “I’ll kill him!”

“Honey, we can’t kill him.”

“Watch me. Of all the women on this ship-“

“We have to pretend to be happy for him,” Tom said hurriedly as he placed a calming hand on his wife’s arm.

“Why?”

“Because we all know how Chakotay is. If he feels we are against his choice, he is just going to dig in his heels to prove us wrong. Let’s just pretend to be supportive, and the whole relationship should be over in a couple of weeks.”

Harry had to admit there was a bit of logic to what Tom was saying. “Be supportive, huh?”

“Absolutely. Seven and Chakotay have nothing in common. I bet the whole affair doesn’t even last a month.”


End file.
